you can't love me
by Queen of heart
Summary: Riven loves Musa but he thinks he doesn't deserve her. When the winx and specialist all go to Melody, will their love blossom? Will they save Musa from Drake?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on fanfiction. It's about Musa and Riven. The other pairings are in it. Enjoy!

Chapter 1,

Musa's pov.

Another year of alphea and red fountain, the school for fairies and specialists. Another start of the year dance. After 4 hours of getting ready, 5 hours for stella, we made our way to the grand hall. The other fairies and the specialist from red fountain were already there drinking punch and talking. Soft music was playing in the background. Today a band was suppose to play but I don't see them anywhere.

Stella: Snookums!

Brandon: Sunshine!

They hugged and Sky, Timmy, Helia and nabu hugged their girlfriends as well. I was the only one in the winx who doesn't have any boyfriend. That's when I saw Riven, my crush. He looked bored, I guess he was forced to attend this dance.

Me: Hi Riven

Riven just gave me a nod then looked away, I was sad he is clearly not interested in me. A while later miss Faragonda come up to me.

Faragonda: Musa I need your help.

Me: what up miss F?

Faragonda: the band who were suppose to play today can't come since the singer caught a cold.

Me: Oh no!

Faragonda: I need you to sing.

Me: ME?

Bloom who has overheard came up to me.

Bloom: that's awesome you should sing.

Me: ok…..why not?

I don't have a date so might as well sing. I got on stage.

Me: I'm gonna be singing voice within, here goes.

I sang. At the end of the song everyone clapped and cheered. I went to my friends and the girls hugged me while the boys told me I had a great voice. But sadly Riven didn't say anything, I didn't think he would. But he came up to me.

Riven: hey…..you were great up there.

Me: thanks.

A slow song came on.

Me: um….Riven….would you like to dance?

I finally got the courage. It was now or never.

Riven: what, I compliment you once and now you think you can do anything.

He was so rude my eyes started to water. I can't cry here. So I ran away, out the doors, outside.

Rivens pov.

I saw water in her eyes, I made her cry. I hate myself. I didn't want to be mean I really want to dance with her, hold her. I never told anyone but I love her. But she's too good for me, she's the princess of Melody. I'm nothing, I can't have her too attached to me, I want her to be happy. Every times I see her I want to smile and kiss those pink lips. So without anyone knowing I take her picture. But the guys has found out.

Flashback.

I was lying on my bed looking at one of Musa's picture. She's beautiful. I heard the door knob to my room turn so I hid the photo under my pillow. The guys came in.

Timmy: what was that.

Me: Nothing.

I said too quickly. All of their eyes looked at me suspiciously.

Nabu: Well we have battle practice, I'm gonna take out your sword.

He help me dressers handle.

Me: WAIT NO…

Too late. The guys saw the pictures of musa taped to the back.

Nabu turned to me and smiled.

Nabu: ha ha dude you got to ask her out.

Me: What are you talking about these pictures are….

Helia: you were looking at one of them.

Helia was holding the picture I hid under my pillow.

Me: ok ok you found out, don't tell Musa.

Sky: why man? She likes you too.

Me: I can't have her fall in love with me. Promise me you won't tell musa.

Everyone gave me a promise. Then we went to class.

End flashback.

Brandons pov.

Me: Girls I went to tell you something.

Stella: what is it?

Tecna: yes tell us.

Me: Riven…..

I was interrupted.

Helia: Riven made us promise not to tell.

Me: he made us promise not to tell musa.

Sky: oh right, then tell them.

me: that's what I was doing. Anyways, Riven loves Musa, but he thinks musa will not be happy with him.

Bloom: Then it's up to us to get them together.

THANKS FOR READING. I hope you likes it. Please review and tell me if I should continue.

Blaze


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you those who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter. J

Chapter 2

Musa's pov

I was sitting on a bench on alfea ground. I was still crying my eyes out.

Unknown voice: well well well poor little musa.

I looked up, the voice sounded familiar. It's my brother's rival. Yes, I have an older brother no one knows about. His rival is always after his sword. The ancient sword is given to the greatest warrior of melody. The prince Chad, my older brother is the best. But his rival, Drake, wants to be the best. To be the greatest warrior the one holding the sword must hand it to him.

Me: What are you doing here, Drake?

Drake: I'm here too see you. More like take you.

I got up and took a step back. He smirked and a dark energy hit me. He has powers?

I went flying through the walls of alfea. I landed on the floor on the dance floor. The music stopped and everyone turned their head toward me then Drake. I got up and changed into my enchantic fairy form.

The winx and the specialist came running up.

Flora: Musa, sweetie, are you ok?

Bloom: who is he?

I ingnored them and I hit him back with my sonic blast. He jumped out of the way and sent another energie ball towards me. I dodged it and he disappeared.

I stood there for a second then took a step towards my room but a pain shot through me leg. Well of course It's broken I just went through a wall.

Me: ow

The winx came running up and hugged me.

Tecna: your leg must hurt.

Me: ya…..

I couldn't stop thinking about Drake. Why was he after me? Could he be using me to get to the sword?

Riven's pov

I just saw the scariest thing in my life. Musa got hurt. I'll kill that guy.

Faragonda: get her to the nurse.

I ran u to musa and took her in my arms and ran to the nurse's office. The winx and the specialist behind me.

Musa: I'm five guys don't need to worry.

Me: what do you mean you're fine? You're hurt!

I didn't mean to snap but seeing her hurt I didn't want to let her out of my sight.

The nurse put her leg in a cast and told her it will heal in a week.

Musa's pov

Stella: who was that guy who attacked you?

Layla: why did he attack you?

Me: I don't want to talk about it.

I didn't want them to worry, so I'm not gonna tell them.

Riven: well you have to tell us now!

He gripped my shoulders really hard, he seemed angry. Nabu and sky pulled him away and tried to calm him down.

That's when miss Faragonda came in.

Faragonda: Musa I called your parents and told them you were attached.

Me: what? Why?

Faragonda: they deserve to know. They decided that you should go to Melody and stay there a while for protection.

Miss Faragonda turned to the girls and the specialist.

Faragonda: you are welcomed to go to melody.

Stella: YES! Vacation! And we finally get to see your home realm and palace.

Brandon: We will protect you from that evil dude.

Me: thanks…..lets pack and leave tomorrow morning.

Everyone: Ok

I got my crutches and went to my dorm with the other member of the winx. The guys went back to red fountain. I guess the dance was a disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry I accidentally posted chapter 2 twice, but I fixed it. I had visitors coming and my mom was telling me to clean up my room.

Chapter 3

Musa's pov

I opened my eyes and a ray of light blinded them, so I quickly closed my eyes. Today I'm going back to Melody, I'm so excited except for the part where Drake is after me. I'm going to see my parents again and get a break from school.

Stella: AHHHHH! Where's my cute little heels. Wait all of my heels are cute. Where's the yellow one that goes with this sundress.

Flora: Not so loud, Stella.

I could hear my friends getting ready. I got up from my bed and headed towards the bathroom. I took a shower and wore a black top with a red mini skirt and a black knee high boot, my other leg is in a cast.

I went to my friends who were all ready to go but stella was nowhere is sight.

Me: where's stella?

Tecna: Getting ready.

Me: big surprise. (Sarcastic)

Just then stella came out of her room with 6 suitcases floating behind her. Everyone else has 2 suitcases each.

Stella: I can't wait to see Melody.

She said in a sing song voice.

Bloom: Stell you don't need that many things.

Stella: ahhh how can you say that

Then Flora interrupted stella's lecture on how you have to look your best. Thank you flora.

Flora: girls the boys are here

We all looked out the window to see the ship landing on alphea grounds

Layla: let's go!

She walked out the door, while we followed close behind.

The ships door opened and the specialist came out. They went to take their girlfriends luggage while I took my own.

Riven's pov

I wanted to carry Musa's luggage, her leg is in a cast. Maybe I should, only because she's hurt.

I started to walk to her but Layla got to her first and took her luggage.

Musa: Thanks

I heard her say. We all got in the ship. Timmy and Tecna sat in the pilots seat. They were driving to Melody while everyone else sat at the back of the ship. The only seat left was the one beside Musa, so I went to sit beside her. I was happy but didn't show it.

2 hours in the flight the sky started to turn gray.

Timmy: a storm is on its way.

Flora: oh no!

The wind was picking up and rain was pounding on the windows.

Bloom: let's hope we get through this.

Just then the force of the wind made the ship turn and everyone fell off their seat. Tecna quickly put the ship in autopilot.

Suddenly the door shot open since the first aid kit fell on the switch.

Sky: hold on!

I heard screaming and everyone ran to hold something to keep from flying out the door. But Musa couldn't move, it seems that when she fell of her seat her broken leg banged against the floor. I ran to her, caught her waist and held onto a handle in the ship.

Things were flying out.

Me: drop to the floor.

I saw a suitcase fly pass nabu's head as he dropped to the floor like I instructed with Layla beside him.

I did the same with Musa underneath me, pinning her with my body. She wrapped her arms around my neck holding on for dear life.

Me: don't let go.

I told her. Then the rain stopped and the grey clouds parted. Brandon got up and closed the door.

Stella: That was scary and I chipped a nail.

Tecna: Finally it's over.

I got up and took Musa's hand. She got up but almost fell because of the pain in her leg. I caught her in my arms and carried her to her seat.

Musa: ouch my leg hurts

Flora: don't put weight on your leg.

Timmy: ok everything is under control we're back on course. But if we take the shortcut we might get caught in another storm. So we're taking the long way, we'll be there by tomorrow morning.

As the ride went on, we all cleaned up the ship. There were some missing luggages. Musa was still in pain. I wish I could take her pain away.

Later on it was getting dark and Musa was dozing off. I looked at the others they were asleep. I felt weight on my shoulder and saw Musa's head. She had her eyes closed and was breathing softly. I kissed the top of the head and whispered good night.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Musa pov

The pain in my leg was gone, that's the first thing I realized when I woke up. It took me a while to realize my head was on Rivens shoulder. I looked up to meet his eyes.

Riven: Did you sleep well?

Me: yes

He gave me a smile and I smiled back.

Bloom: wow! It's beautiful.

Me: We're here!

I was so excited that I jumped from my seat and forgot about my broken leg.

Me: OUCH

Riven: MUSA! Be careful.

He snapped at me.

Me: sorry…..

Our ship landed and I heard a band playing. The door to the ship slid open and there was my palace in front of me. The crowd was chanting my name.

Crowd: Princess Musa!

We walked up the stairs to my palace. The guards closed the gate while some people took some pictures. I waved at my people.

The door to the palace opened and there stood my parents. King and queen melody.

Me: Mom, dad!

I ran up to them and gave them a big hug.

Queen melody: welcome back, sweetheart

King melody: It's good to see our little girl again.

Me: meet my friends

They all bowed and was greeted by my parents. The servants and maids took their luggages to the guest rooms.

Queen melody: You must be hungry after that long travel.

Stella: we're starving!

Tecna: stell!

King melody: ha ha, come eat.

We all ate and chatted at the dining table. After finishing our meals we went to our rooms and got freshened up. We gathered in the hall.

Suddenly someone hugged me from behind. The winx and the specialist were shocked.

Riven pov

Someone just hugged my musa. I got jealous. Who is that guy.

Musa turned around and a second later hugged him back.

Layla: do you know him?

Musa: yes, I'll like you to meet my older brother, Chad.

Flora: you have a brother.

Chad: yes and it's nice to finally meet you all.

I was glad that wasn't her boyfriend.

Chad: Muse, what happened to your leg?

Tecna: you don't know?

Chad: no, who hurt you sister, I'll kill that person.

Musa told him everything.

Chad: how dare he.

Layla pov

I could see the hate in both riven's and chad's eyes for that drake dude. Riven does really care about musa and what I saw in the ship during the storm was sweet, riven saving musa. Also Chad seems like an overprotective brother, maybe getting riven and musa together will be harder then we thought.

Me: so…what are we going to do now? Stay put or find drake.

Musa: we should find drake.

Chad and riven: no, you stay where it's safe.

They said to musa. I could see that musa didn't want to stay put.

Chad: The guards and I are going to search for him.

Chad left and then everyone went to the indoor pool.

Me: Hey Nabu! Wanna have a swimming race?

Nabu: If you want my love.

We went to one side of the pool and when we were ready we swam as fast as we could to the other side. It was a tie and I gave nabu a kiss on the cheek.

I could see Stella and Bloom drinking some fruit punch. The others were playing marco polo in the water. Flora was the one with the blindfold on.

Helia: over here my flower.

It was really great having a vacation with my friends and Nabu.

Musa pov

Me: We should go to our rooms.

Stella: Oh we should have a slumber party!

Brandon: ok we can watch a horror movie

Stella: Snookums, I was talking to my girls

Brandon looked disappointed, maybe he wanted to spend some time with stella.

We all got out of the water and dried up. Soon the girls and I headed to my room after changing into our pajamas.

Brandon pov

Me: I think we should spy on the girls and listen to what they say.

Helia: We can't invade their privacy.

Me: they didn't invite us to the slumber party

Riven: since when were you into slumber parties?

Me: I'm not….i was just….umm…umm

Timmy: We should go, It's gonna be interesting

Wow of all people timmy just said that.

Sky: ok let's go.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took me a while to update and it's shorter than he other chapters.

Chapter 5

Riven pov

We were all pressed against musa's door trying to listen to their conversation. I could hear them just a bit.

Bloom: it's true musa

Musa: I won't believe you until he says it.

Who is "he"? Then I couldn't hear anything but a bit of whispering. Suddenly the guys and I fell. I looked up, there she was in front of me.

Musa turned to the girls.

Musa: told you I heard something.

The guys and I got up and gave the girls a nervous smile.

Bloom: HEY this is an all girls slumber party.

Sky: not anymore

We went to sit on musa's couch and bed while Nabu put on a horror movie.

Layla: Hey!

Flora: Girls it's ok, they should stay.

The girls nodded and went to sit with their boyfriends. I sat on a couch in the left side of Musa's room. As the movie started musa sat beside me on the couch. Of course I didn't mind.

Movie: AHHHHH

Screamed a girl in the movie.

Stella: ahhhhhhhhhh

Brandon: it's ok sunshine I'm right here

All the girls were trembling as the guys put an arm around them. I looked at Musa, she had her eyes closed, then she opened them a bit looked at the tv screen then closed them again.

Then I thought of something. I reached my hand out and touched musa's shoulder.

Musa: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: ha ha ha ha

She jumped from her spot and screamed so loud that her guard came in the room.

Guard: Princess are you well?

Musa: yes, yes, everything's fine

The guard left to his position while I was still laughing. Soon Everyone else joined in and Musa just glared at me.

Movie: Rowr!

We all went back to the horror movie. Now she was trembling. Suddenly I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. My arm was moving on its own. She looked at me then blushed and looked away. Inside I was burning with happiness but of course I wouldn't show it.

The movie ended, sadly I had to let go of Musa. But I still had my arm wrapped around her when Chad came in. He saw us and I swear I saw him glare at me for a second. Musa got up and went to him.

Chad: Muse, we got a letter from Drake saying he will strike our palace tomorrow afternoon.

Timmy: why did he tell you that?

Musa: He things surprise attacks are for weaklings.

Chad: yes, which is good, now we can prepare. I will round up all the guards. Goodnight.

He gave Musa a hug and left.

Musa: we have a long day ahead of us, so go get some sleep. Good night.

Everyone said good night to each other and went their separate way to their rooms.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I'm sorry it took a long time, It's my first 2 weeks of high school, so far so good.

Musa's pov

The next morning we got up, ate breakfast and the afternoon came around. Today was the day Drake will strike our palace.

Guards were surrounding our palace. The winx, specialist, Chad and I were in the hall in front off the door. We all walked outside to see our army.

Chad: Muse stay inside!

Urg! He's so over protective. I went inside and walked around. He probably told the maids and servants to keep an eye on me. So I decided to take an empty hallway.

Voice: …musa….come down….

My sonic ears could pick up a voice in my left. I turn left and saw the door that leads to our basement. It was dark.

Me: Hello?

Nobody spoke but I could hear faint sounds of breathing. I cautiously walked down the stairs. When I reached the bottom step my wrist were tied together with shackles and a hand clamped my mouth before I could scream.

I tried to blast the intruder but the shackles absorbed my magic.

Drake: shhhh don't struggle and everything will be fine.

Oh no! It's drake. He pulled me up the stairs, his only escape. I wonder how he got in.

Drake: Invisibilo no seeya

He did an invisibility spell. This is how he got in and will get out. He unclamped his hand from my mouth.

Drake: Don't bother screaming no one will hear you.

I screamed but he was telling the truth no one heard me. We went upstairs and then climbed out a window and onto the roof. Every time I struggled he slapped me hard on my face.

We looked down from the roof. From there I saw my friends and Chad.

Drake: Uninvisiboli

That's when I yelled Chad's name. Everyone looked up and their eyes went wide.

Flora: NOOOO! Musa sweety.

Riven: Let her go!

Drake: Not until I get the sword.

Chad: Take it! But don't hurt my sister!

Drake: yes I won, now everyone has to respect me.

Voice: how can anyone respect you when you tried to hurt our princess.

Drake: Master!

Master: you don't deserve the sword.

Drake: the owner gave it to me.

Master: he was forced to give it to you, so the sword wont accept you.

Drake got so mad that he shoved me of the roof.

Me: ahhhhhhhhhhhh

**I closed my eyes and waited to hit the ground. Someone catched me. Riven.**

**Me: You saves me.**

**Riven: I saved myself, If I would of let anything happen to you, I would die. Musa, I really love you.**

**Musa: Riven…. I love you too!**

**We looked in each others eyes and leaned closer. Our lips touched and we shared a sweet kiss.**

**I could hear the others and the winx clapping and congratulating us.**

**We pulled apart.**

**Riven's pov**

**I've finally realized that I can't live without her. I wish our kiss would have lasted forever. **

**Then I saw Chad walking towards up with an angry expression on his face.**

**Uh-oh He will never accept his little sister dating.**

**He put a hand on my shoulder.**

**Musa: Brother…**

**Chad: Riven**

**He said ignoring what Musa had to say**

**Chad: Take good care of my baby sister, I'm sure she's in good hands**

**He smiled.**

**Drake: Let go of me.**

**We turned to see the palace guard arresting Drake while taking a gem from him. It's the gem that gave him power. I know he's going to be locked away for a long time.**

**We were back in Magix and I found the love of my life.**

**The end!**

**I finished my first ever fanfiction story. I will be writing more, some short stories perhaps, thanks for reading. **

**Love, **

**BLAZE **


End file.
